Ghosts
by Saran VD
Summary: Seven years after the events of the movie. The stories of the surviving characters dealing with the ghosts in their pasts, and how it effects one girl in particular JohannaxAnthony, TobyxOC T for safety. Really bad summary, sorry!
1. Rebecca: Chapter 1

**A/N: So, yeah. **_**Sweeney Todd**_** fic. Only because of a plot bunny that has been hopping around in my head for the past week. Hope that people read it, and like it, and review it! (hint, hint).**

**So, basically, this is going to jump between Johanna and my OC, who you are about to meet in a couple seconds (should you decide to keep reading…)**

**Babbling, SORRY!**

**THIMBLES! And on with the fic…**

**Saran VD**

Ghosts

_Rebecca: Chapter One_

Rebecca Kilburn's step quickened as she walked past Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. True, it had been seven years since the bloody events had taken place there, but there was still a fear of it. Everyone in the area stayed as far from the shop as they could. Rebecca preferred to not go near it at all, but it was nearly dark, and she needed to bring her mother the vegetables she had bought for dinner.

Her terror was rational, though. Her father had been made into one of Lovett's famous meat pies, a fact which Rebecca and her mother hadn't discovered until the whole story was made clear to everyone in London. That moment, Rebecca and her mother realized why Mr. Kilburn had been gone so long, and their troubles began.

Mr. Kilburn had been a sailor, and although his family didn't get to see him much, they treasured the times of year (mainly Christmas and Easter) that he was home with them. More importantly, his pay kept food on the table and quality clothing on their backs.

Times changed. Mrs. Kilburn took a job as a seamstress's assistant upon her husband's death, leaving nineteen-year-old Rebecca in charge of household chores such as mending, cooking, and taking care of her ten-year-old brother Edward.

Almost directly in front of the stairs leading up to Sweeney Todd's old barber shop, a young beggar man stepped in front of her path.

"Please miss," he said, and Rebecca recoiled slightly when she realized he was talking to her. "Help me put food on my table tonight. I haven't eaten in days."

Rebecca didn't want to help him. He was flushed and scruffy, and his clothes were nothing but rags. However, he looked to be about her age, and he seemed nice enough. He, like her, seemed to be a good person who fate had decided to torment. And her mother had always taught her to help people who needed it. "There will always be people out there in worse condition than us," she would say, "and we should help them if we can." But she would also warn of beggars who had bad intentions, and planned to use money to purchase ale or tobacco.

"You're hungry?" she asked him, and he nodded fervently. "You can have dinner at my house."

"Thank you, miss!" he said, astonished that she had been so kind to him. She started to walk, and he followed right at her heels like an eager puppy. "I'm Tobias. Tobias Ragg. But you can just call me Toby."

_What an appropriate name, _Rebecca thought as she forced a smile, already regretting her decision.

"What's your name, Miss?"

She sighed. "Rebecca." She decided against giving him her surname. She would prefer not to speak to him again after that night. "Well," she said as the arrived at the stairs leading to her house, which was above the seamstress's shop, "here we are. You'd better not be up to something."

"No, Miss Rebecca. I'm hungry, that's all."

"Well, dinner will be on the table shortly."

"Thank you very much."

She sighed yet again and opened her front door. "Welcome."

"Who's he?" asked Ed the minute they entered the house.

"He's staying for dinner. Did you set the table?"

"Mummy said you can't bring men to dinner."

"Mind your business. Set the table."

"MUMMY! Becky brought a _man_ to dinner!"

"Ed, you shut up right now, or he'll eat your portion, too." She was right. This had been a bad idea. The only thing she could do was give Toby dinner and send him off.

"When Mummy comes up here, you're in trouble."

"If it's too much trouble, I can leave," Tobias said quickly.

"No. Stay." Rebecca grinned at Ed. "Let's wait and see what Mummy says."


	2. Johanna: Chapter 1

**A/N: And now, we switch to Johanna's POV, as if it was, "Meanwhile, Johanna…"**

**THIMBLES! And on with the fic…**

**Saran VD**

Ghosts

_Johanna: Chapter 1_

Johanna placed the two plates on the table. "Anthony!" she called. "Supper!"

In walked Anthony, his hair slightly out of place. "I thought we were meeting Jennifer for supper tonight."

"She had the maid come and tell me that Jennifer has another engagement. So it's just us." Johanna sat down and laid her napkin neatly on her lap. "Is that a problem?" Anthony said nothing. "Anthony, I realize you miss your sister. She must be busy with other things."

"Always?"

Johanna sighed. "Eat your supper. You'll need it if you're leaving tomorrow."

"I can't," said Anthony. "Not now. Maybe later." He hastily walked back up the stairs.

Johanna sadly watched him go. For the past few months, he had been like this, moody and detached, and she was almost positive why.

Anthony wanted to have a child. That had been no secret for the past year. And Johanna wanted one, too. She wanted a child so badly it ached. She wanted to give her love to someone who would love her back, no matter what.

She wanted to give someone the chance at the happy childhood she'd never had.

Prisons. Cages. Bars. The vulture-like figure of Judge Turpin, looming in the shadows where she was most, and least, expecting it. These were her childhood memories, and she wanted no one to have to suffer the way she had. Years of misery, years of being stared at as a pretty little doll, a pet, an _object_. How she had loathed that! How she had hoped that someday, a handsome suitor would whisk her out of Judge Turpin's house and into a life that she'd never known. And that was what Anthony had done, and for that, she would be forever grateful.

But lately, it wasn't the same. Johanna was alone much of the time, and once Anthony left for India, she would be truly alone for months.

She shoved her own food aside, deciding to wait to eat until Anthony was ready. She needed something to _do_, needed to get out of the house, if only for half an hour. She grabbed a dress that she had purchased, only to realize that it needed to be taken in. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and headed outside.

* * *

Johanna, on her way to the seamstress, found herself passing Sweeney Todd's old barber shop, and she automatically shuddered.

_Forget my face_, he had said to her. But how could she? He had blood all over himself; his face and arms were red with it. He had a face so horrifyingly mad that there was no way in heaven to forget it. Her step quickened as she rushed past, heading to the seamstress, and she quickly rushed in.

"Mrs. Hope!" said the seamstress's assistant fondly, rising from her work to greet Johanna. Mrs. Kilburn was short and stout, with a broad, welcoming smile. "It's wonderful to see you? How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks," said Johanna with a quiet smile. "Is Madam in?"

"No, ma'am, you just missed her. I was going to close up soon, but if there's something that you need, I would be happy to help."

"You're not needed at home?" Johanna knew that Mrs. Kilburn was a widow with two children, so the fact that she was open later than usual came as a surprise.

"Becky's a big girl. She can take care of herself and Ed for ten more minutes. This is more important. Step over here, and let me see that."

Johanna handed her the dress.

"My," Mrs. Kilburn said in awe, "this is quite an elegant dress, isn't it? Wherever do you plan to wear it?" When Johanna didn't reply, she immediately amended what she'd said. "Begging your pardon, of course. If you don't wish to tell me, that's perfectly fine."

"No, it's not that. I just don't _have_ anywhere to wear it."

"Well, I'll just have to throw a party of some sort," said Mrs. Kilburn good-naturedly. "Now you go over there and slip this on, and I'll pin it for you. I can get it done tonight, if you wish."

"Don't trouble yourself," said Johanna, going behind an opaque blue screen to change. "As I said, I have no place to wear it." After slipping the dress on, she went back to Mrs. Kilburn.

"My," Mrs. Kilburn said again, "it really is very elegant."

And elegant it was. The dress was pale blue silk, with a flouncing skirt and off-the-shoulder collar. Unfortunately, it was also two sizes too big for the slender Johanna.

Mrs. Kilburn studied Johanna carefully with her pincushion in one hand. "This shouldn't be too difficult," she said softly to herself, before pulling the fabric at the back of the bodice tight against Johanna's corset. "Don't move, unless you want pins in your back." Johanna tensed, and Mrs. Kilburn once again amended what she'd said. "Begging your pardon, ma'am."

Johanna sighed loudly and stood with her arms straight out. She found it hard not to jump when a yell came from the room above.

"MUMMY! Becky brought a _man_ to dinner!" The young boy's voice carried easily through the shop, and very likely outside of it as well.

"Oh, boy." Mrs. Kilburn rolled her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. It's my son. He… well, he likes getting his sister in trouble."

"What would happen if she really _did_ bring a man to dinner?"

It was Mrs. Kilburn's turn to be tense. "Becky knows exactly what would happen. I've made it perfectly clear to her." She added one more pin to the back of the dress and chirped, "Well, that's it. It will be done as soon as humanly possible."

"Thank you very much." Johanna went back around the screen and changed back into her day dress. She handed the gown to Mrs. Kilburn.

"I'll send someone with it the moment it's finished."

"Thank you very much," Johanna repeated, and she quickly left the shop, bumping into a teenage girl who was on her way in.

"Mummy, you'd better not believe a word Ed says," she was saying, and she quickly dodged Johanna. "My apologies," she said, smiling shyly at Johanna, who instantly found a connection with her. She had the same look in her eyes that Johanna had when she was sixteen: lost, trapped, afraid, and sad. Johanna nodded at her graciously, and the girl ran into the shop.

Johanna smiled to herself and decided that she would be back to talk to the girl as soon as she could. With Anthony gone, she'd need someone to spend her time with, and that girl might prove to be good company.


	3. Rebecca: Chapter 2

**A/N: Why I am still writing this I don't know, since it seems like NO ONE is reading it. Oh well. **_**I**_** enjoy writing it, so who cares, right?**

**And Rebecca is back for **_**her**_** version of chapter 2!**

**And if you're reading this, that means you have enough interest in it to have read the first two chapters (or you just like reading randomly). In either case, reviews are like treasures which I hold near and dear to my heart. (Not to beg or anything…)**

**THIMBLES! And on with the fic…**

**Saran VD**

Ghosts

_Rebecca: Chapter 2_

"Mummy, Ed's just being silly, there's really nothing suspicious going on, I promise!" Rebecca said as soon as she got into the shop. "I was walking home with the vegetables you had me get and I ran into a beggar on the street and he asked me for money and I told him that he could come eat here if he was hungry," she quickly explained. "Please don't be angry. I didn't mean anything, really I didn't."

"Calm down, Rebecca. So long as you're telling me the truth, you are in no trouble at all. But you know what my rule usually is about inviting gentlemen home, do you not?"

"Only my brother and his friends," she recited, relief washing over her face, "unless you say otherwise beforehand."

"Correct. This, however, is an extenuating circumstance, so I will allow it. However, do not expect me to be so gracious next time. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Wonderful. Now, if you can wait five more minutes, I would like to finish hemming these trousers. I shall be up shortly. Who's watching the soup cook?"

"Edward," said Rebecca. "At least, I told him to."

"We can't trust him for too long with anything." Mrs. Kilburn chuckled, and she turned her attention back to her sewing. "I'll be up soon. No funny business."

"Of course not, Mummy. Thank you so much." And she walked out of the shop as quickly as she'd walked in. "Edward! If the soup burns, you're eating it _and_ making more for the rest of us." She opened the door to her apartment and expected to see Ed goofing off. Instead, she saw Toby, whose hands and arms were now clean, carefully cutting the carrots and potatoes and adding them to the pot on the stove. Ed was washing the table.

All she could do was stand and stare in awe. The fact that this stranger had so quickly helped, without being asked, was something unheard of to her. What was even more amazing was that he had also gotten Edward to help out a little. "How did you do that?" she asked Toby, walking over to help him with the vegetables.

"I asked him to help," said Toby with a shrug.

"And he did?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Ed doesn't just _help_."

"All done," Ed said cheerfully. "Will you do my schoolwork for me now?" He grabbed a fistful of papers out of his bag and handed them to Toby.

All of Rebecca's potential admiration of Toby melted away as he replied, "As soon as I finish this."

"I can't believe this. Look, _Tobias_, we have a rule in this house, and it's that everyone does their own work. The housework is my job, my mum has her work in the shop, and Edward has his schoolwork. We stick to that rule. And on that note, _I'll_ finish that." She snatched the knife out of Toby's hand. "You just go over there and try to stay out of the way."

Toby, looking meek and beaten, backed away from the stove and, after a long, tense, silence, took a seat at the table.

"NO!" Ed screamed, breaking the silence. "You can't sit there! You can't, you can't, you _can't_!" He pulled the man into a standing position.

"Why not?" asked Toby, confused.

"That's Daddy's seat," said Ed firmly, and Rebecca stopped chopping vegetables for a moment. "Daddy needs a seat. You can't sit there."

Toby shrugged and bent to sit in another chair when Ed added, "And that's Becky's chair, and if you sit in it she'll kill you." This caused Toby to stand leaning against the wall, since there was apparently no seat for him.

Rebecca added the last carrot right when her mother walked into the house. "Supper ready?" asked Mrs. Kilburn, holding the newly hemmed trousers draped over her arm.

"Practically," said Rebecca, stirring the contents of the pot. "We just need to give the carrots a couple more minutes to cook."

"Wonderful. Then you'll have time to make a delivery for me."

"But Mummy!" Rebecca protested. "It's nearly dark, and it's not safe to be out in the dark."

"Of course it's safe," Mrs. Kilburn scoffed. "What could happen?"

"Mummy, every other time I've been out, you've told me not to stay out past dark because bad things happen to young ladies when it's dark." Rebecca smiled, glad that her mother's rules were finally coming into use. "I can't go out alone after dark."

"Fine." Mrs. Kilburn snapped, and she turned, smiling sweetly, to Toby. "You're a strong young gentleman. Would you accompany my daughter to drop this off? It's not far at all, only a short walk. You'll be back just in time for supper."

"I would be happy to," said Toby with a polite smile. "Come, Miss Rebecca." He held out his arm for her to take.

Instead, she took the trousers from her mother with a scowl. "The sooner this is done, the happier I'll be," she told Toby, and she stomped angrily back out the front door.


	4. Rebecca: Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I promised to alternate between Johanna and Rebecca's stories, but I **_**really**_ **want to write this chapter, so I'm gonna! YAY!**

**Thank you, HarryPotterRENThead, Naiadalia**** and Anne Flint for sticking with this story. It means a lot!**

**THIMBLES! And on with the fic…**

**Saran VD**

Ghosts

_Rebecca: Chapter 3_

Rebecca, holding the trousers folded against her chest, walked briskly at least five feet ahead of Toby, who was trying frantically to keep up. "Miss Rebecca," he panted, catching up with her at last, "Why are you so rushed? It's a lovely summer evening."

Rebecca snorted and picked up the pace, but Toby matched her, stride for stride. "Why are you so intent on talking to me?" she snapped.

"Because you're the nicest person I've met in a long time."

"You clearly haven't met any nice people lately, then."

"No, I haven't."

"Look," she said, slowing down slightly, "I don't really care what happens to you after tonight, but I would've felt bad leaving you in the street."

"I've met countless others that had no problem leaving me in the street."

Rebecca turned and stared at him. "I'm sorry to hear that. But please know that I won't be able to do this for you again. My family…" She stopped, not wanting to tell too much to a stranger she'd just met.

"You're family can't afford to keep doing this. I understand."

Never had Rebecca met anyone so perceptive. "How did you know?"

"I've seen you before, on your way to the market. Been there a couple times while you were. I noticed the way you try to bargain with the merchants." He pouted in his best imitation of Rebecca's innocent demeanor. "'Please, sir, my mother is a widow, and we're getting by on almost nothing. My brother and I _must_ have new clothes for winter, or we'll surely freeze to death. Please, please, _please_, will you accept five pounds for this wool?'"

Rebecca frowned. "I do _not_ sound like that," she said firmly. "And you have no right to eavesdrop on me."

"What happened to your father?" he asked.

Rebecca answered by quickening her pace and changing the subject. "We need to walk faster. By the time we get home, the soup will be cold."

"You haven't answered by question," Toby protested.

"He was killed seven years ago, and that is the end of this personal discussion."

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry. Me mum died when I was born. I grew up in the workhouse, I did. At least you have your mum still."

"Right. My mum. Dear, sweet, overprotecting, manipulative, controlling Mummy. I'm so lucky," she sneered.

"She didn't seem that bad."

"You don't know her like I do." She stopped suddenly in front of a small but elegant-looking house. Toby, however, didn't, so he had to backtrack. "Wait out of sight. The people who live here would want you to look nice and proper for them."

Reluctantly, Toby waited out of sight while Rebecca rang the doorbell.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hope," said Rebecca, playing the innocent young girl, "your husband's trousers are finished. My mother apologizes for them taking so long."

"Long?" said Johanna with a smile. Finally, fate was helping her instead of being a hindrance. "It was only a couple of days. Not long at all. Can I get you something nice to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. I must get back home. My brother and mother are keeping supper waiting for me."

"Oh," said Johanna sadly. "Well, perhaps you will do me the honor of meeting me for tea tomorrow?"

"I suppose I can do that," she replied. "Two o'clock is fine, I presume?"

"Of course."

Rebecca handed Johanna the trousers. "Thank you very much for the invitation."

"Thank you very much for bringing my husband's trousers." Johanna said with a warm smile. She closed the door behind Rebecca as she walked off, feeling as if—finally—something was going well.


End file.
